everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Prim Cess
Character Personality You want me to describe myself? Well, okay. I'll try. I am a true princess at heart. I'm sensitive and sweet to everyone, and I love to help others. I'm compassionate and detertermined about my hopes and dreams, and I always follow my heart over others opinions and peer pressure. I'm royally self-sacrificing, and I'll do anything for my friends and family, even if it means risking my own life. I'm a huge day dreamer, which often gets me into trouble, and I love to dream about flipping the script. I also love nature and animals, as a princess should, and I will do anything for them, as well. Unlike my mother, I'm not vain or greedy, and I don't turn down anything at first glance. I always look into things more before turning them down or accepting them, and I hate to rush into things unprepared. It's always a fairy-fail when I do! When it comes to love, though, when I knows that it's true, I'm willing to drop everything and jump without a parachute, even if it means that my heart might be broken. After all, like they say, it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. That's how I look at everything in life. My mother, on the other hand, thinks it's better to never have loved at all. My mother is a huge pessimist, and she's always whining about something. I, on the other hand, am optimistic about everything, and I never whine about anything! Well, occasionally, but that's only if whatever I'm whining about is worth whining over. Otherwise, I don't whine or complain about anything if it's miniscule, and I'm NEVER negative. Negativity is a complete waste of time, in my book. After all, it takes more muscles to frown that it does to smile. Oh! I have to go downstairs for dinner. If I don't come right away, mother will flip her crown! Bye! Appearance I have golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. I usually have my hair up in a messy bun so that it stays out of my face, though my bangs are there, anyway. Fairy tale – The Swineheard How the Story Goes A poor prince falls in love with a princess. He sends her two gifts, an incredibly rare rose and a nightingale with the most beautiful song. The princess recives both gifts, but she declines them both. Then, the prince disguises himself and goes to work at her castle as a swineheard. On his first day there, he invents a pot that makes everything that's put in it smell very sweet. The princess asks him for the pot, and he says he will give it to her, and he only asks for ten kisses in return. At first, the princess refuses, but then she accepts his offer, giving him ten kisses and recieving the pot. The next day, he invents a rattle which plays beautiful music. The princess says that she wants the rattle, but she will not kiss him again. He says that he will not give away the rattle otherwise, so she accepts and goes to him. However, this time, the prince has upped the price to 100 kisses, and at first she refuses, but then she accepts and kisses him again, the ladies accompaning her blocking them from sight. The emperor goes down to see what the crowd is about, and when he sees them, he hits them both with a shoe and banishes them from the kingdom. The princess starts to whine and insult herself, and the prince/swineheard scolds her, removing the paint from his face and the swineheard clothes, leaving him in his princely garments. She bows to him, but he says that it is too late, and that he has come to despise her. Then, he goes back to his kingdom and leaves her out in the rain by herself, banished from her own kingdom. How does Prim come into it? While sitting out in the rain on a doorstep, the princess puts her head in her hands and sobs. A man comes out of the door to the house, and he invites her inside. After he gives her some warm soup and sits her by the fireplace, she thanks him and smiles. The man realizes that she is the princess to a nearby kingdom, and he asks her why she is by herself in the rain. She tells him the story of the swineheard and her banishment, and he says that she is welcome to stay with him. They end up getting married, and they have Prim about a year after the princess's banishment. Relationships Family Mother = A Princess Father = A commoner that took in her mother. Friends Ashlynn- Ashlynn is the only person who truely understands my fork in the road. She went through the same thing with Hunter, and she understands where I'm coming from. She's always there to talk to about anything, and she listens to my problems and gives me her feedback, which is always helpful. She is my only true BFFA, and I don't know how I would be able to live without her. Raven- I don't really know how Raven and I came to be friends, but we did. We don't really have that much in common, but I'm the only royal who understands her need to write her own destiny, and she's the only rebel who understands my need to be a royal to the public. We always work as a team and give each other pointers, though sometimes they backfire on us. She's my BFFA, too, just not quite as understanding as Ashlynn is. Pet Pauper, my Lipizzaner horse Romance William Prince- We met on our first day of our freedom year at EAH. I was standing on the edge of the rope bridge closest to the school, when suddenly, it snapped under me. I started falling through the air, but a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up. I turned to thank the person, and looked into William's eyes. We instantly fell in love with each other. He helped me up, and introduced himself as William Prince, the son of the Poor Prince from The Swineheard. That's when my world turned upside down. I told him who I was, and we pondered over that for a second. We were obviously in love with each other, but we were supposed to hate each other in our story. We just didn't know what to do. A few weeks later, he pulled me into a secluded part of the dark forest and asked me to be his girlfriend, saying that he would become a rebel if that's what needed to happen in order for us to be together. I accepted, becoming a rebel myself, too, and we've been dating ever since, which is a 11 months and 24 days, now. I'm the happiest I've ever been when I'm with him, and I don't want us to have to split ways. We both know it's impossible for us to stay together, though, and we've already planned out our goodbyes. I just wish it didn't have to be this way... Outfits Anything Princessy Basic Prim's Basic outfit is a light pink halter dress with a princess skirt. The skirt has a lighter pink patch in the middle, and a section of fabric in the same color lighter pink is visible near the top of the dress. She wears pink open-toe stilettos, and her hair is pulled up in a messy ballet bun with her bangs still in front of her eyes. Legacy Day TBD Getting Fairest TBD Quotes *"I love you!....... No, I love YOU more!" -Prim to William, Random Episode *"*Gasp!* How dare you insult pink!!!" -Prim, Random Episode *"I'm putting it down to a coin flip. Heads, I pledge my destiny today. Tails, I don't and become a full rebel. *Flips coin* Heads... Let's try again! *Flips* HEADS AGAIN?!?! I give up. Signing it is..." -Prim, The Tale of Legacy Day Notes *Star Sign: Pisces *Birthday: March 17th *Favorite Food: I don't really have one... *Hobbies: Painting, Sewing, and Horseback Riding *Likes: William; Pink *Dislikes: Choices; Destinies Gallery Prim's Basic Outfit Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Rebels Category:The Swineherd Category:Females